


One of those Days

by localwheeler



Series: Gawsten/Jawsten [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: it's one of those days for awsten. geoff is there for him. regular lives au





	One of those Days

awsten waited on geoff to get back from target with the groceries. it was one of those days for him. his back and stomach hurt, he was tired, he was moody and he wanted to do nothing but lie on his couch with a blanket and drink tea. 

he felt like he was being stabbed and punched and his dysphoria was everywhere. he heard the front door opening and geoff struggling with the bags. geoff knew something was wrong because awsten hadn't come to greet him. "awsten?" he called out, hearing the shuffling of blankets and feet walking towards him.

it was safe to say awsten looked like shit. his hair wasn't combed, he had dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale and he was barely lifting his feet. his glasses were perched on his nose and before long his arms were wrapped around geoff. awsten's head was resting on geoff's shoulder and geoff set the target bags down to hug awsten back. 

"one of those days?" geoff asked softly, to which awsten nodded. "can we go inside? i just want to lay down," 

geoff put awsten down on the sofa and pulled the blalnket over him, making him a new cup of tea because the last one had gone cold. "do you need anything? painkillers? food? a heating pad?" 

"can i have some painkillers, please? do we have any cookies?" awsten's voice was small, meaning he wasn't feeling great mentally, let alone physically. geoff handed awsten a bottle of water and two pills and went to grab the target bags because he knew he bought cookies. when he came back the pills were gone and awsten was sitting up and drinking water.

his blue hair was greasy and matted. geoff sat down with awsten and pulled him into a hug. both him and awsten lay back down on their sofa and awstens face was in geoff's chest and his arm was around geoff's middle. awsten's face scrunched slightly in pain as another cramp hit. geoff placed his hand and awsten's lower abdomen because his hands were warm. the blanket was pulled over them and the tv was on in their living room.

geoff knew he had to comfort awsten. of course he wouldn't understand because he was biologically male, but he knew the dysphoria awsten was feeling was indescribable. he was glad he had bought sanitary towels for awsten in target and painkillers just in case. 

awsten's sweater was hanging off his arms, giving him sweater paws. it was only as geoff was taking in awsten's beauty he noticed he was asleep. he could only hope awsten felt better when he woke up.


End file.
